


The Great Veretian Bake Off

by TurtleTotem



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [32]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, M/M, baking show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: Not!fic wherein Damen and Laurent are bakers.Tumblr.





	The Great Veretian Bake Off

Damen is in Vere as a work-study student, and frankly not having a great time with it. Veretians, on the whole, are smug, manipulative jerks, and their food is awful. Just for kicks, he auditions for a baking show—and gets in. He’s only surprised that the Veretian judges have any appreciation for good cooking when they see it.

Laurent was considered a prodigy at his culinary school, but his uncle just took over the family’s multiple restaurants and blackballed him in the industry. The show—both the publicity and the prize money—is his best chance to make it on his own. He is both flabbergasted and offended to find himself competing neck and neck with a home-taught Akielon barbarian who flirts with the judges, can’t pronounce “macaron,” and thinks salt is the answer to every question.

Things are unpleasant from the beginning, but it’s not until after a drunken hookup (that neither of them is certain the other remembers) that things start to get really  _awkward_ …


End file.
